Moonlight Sonata
by Difinity
Summary: Dedicated to Maiden of the Moon 5,000 years ago the Pharaoh promised his lover that he would protect him no matter what. Now, 5,000 years later, Yugi Mutou is severly abused by his father. A melody from Yugi's past remains in his mind. DISCONTINUED.
1. Moonlight, Il mio passato è Il mio amore

Alrighty then! I KNOW I shouldn't be writing anything new until "Land of Forever" is done, but I just HAVE to post this up! ^__^

Yami: Then why don't you just WAIT!?

YAMI! No yelling at the author! 

Yami: .______. *grumbles*

Nani?

Yami: Nothing.

I _should_ wait, but this is just a newer idea I had while I was in choir yesterday. I heard the song, and the idea had popped up! ^__^

Not to worry though, this is fic won't affect the updating schedule for "Land of Forever". "Land of Forever" will still be updated once a week, just like its always been. This story, however, will be updated every two weeks or so. I can't leave LoF hanging. ^_^ People will kill me if I don't finish that story. *sweatdrops*

Yami: I will too you know

Pfft, you just want to get all kissy with Yugi, ne? *smirks*

Yami: ¬.¬ Urusei

Ha ha ha, I win. 

Disclaimer: Tsk tsk tsk. I'd think that you'd figure it out by now. NO! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dedicated to: Maiden of the Moon

Note: This story contains Yaoi/shonen-ai. Couples include Y/Y, B/R, and S/J. Slight Anzu bashing

_______________________________________________

__

The Pharaoh reached out and touched his lover's face, gently brushing away the tears. The moon shone brightly, as the silent whisper of the wind sent shivers up the Pharaoh's spine. The palace and the towns below were silent, sleeping no doubt, or gathered inside their homes, surrounding a glittering candle. The Nile River ran soundlessly, as the small boy in front of the Pharaoh embraced him, burying his face in the Pharaoh's broad chest, silently crying, yet screaming inside. His heart felt heavy, bruised, beaten and shattered. The Pharaoh lifted the boy's chin up, ruby meeting shining amethyst. The smaller of the two trembled, tears dancing on his eyelashes.

Wordlessly, the Pharaoh closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. The smaller boy whimpered into the Pharaoh's mouth as tears slid slowly down his cheeks. He cuddled closer to the taller man, never wanting to part, his head echoing with his silent cries. The wind blew briskly as the two parted, the Pharaoh's eyes clouded over.

"Do not forget what I have told you," the Pharaoh whispered. 

"Why?" the younger boy asked. "Why do you have to go?

__

The Pharaoh stared down at his lover, toying with a golden bang that dropped over the boy's forehead. The night was silent as the Pharaoh fought against his emotions, striving to keep a straight face while fighting against the tears that stung in his eyes. He had never cried in front of anyone, and he certainly didn't want to cry in front of the boy he loved, especially now, since the final decision had been made, and the fate of the world rested on the Pharaoh's shoulders.

"If I could stay I would; I'd never want to leave you, or the love that we've shared, but…" the Pharaoh glanced over to the palace. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "…They need me."

The boy stepped forward, tears streaking his face. "But…," he whispered. "…I need you, too." The Pharaoh reached out and brushed the tears away, holding back his emotions, taking the boy in his arms, holding him close. He buried his face into the boy's hair, shutting his eyes, the warm tears slipping down his cheeks. The boy sobbed into the Pharaoh's chest, clinging to him like a flower needing rain. The two stood silent, in each other's arms, listening to the silence of the night.

"I promise you. I will protect you, no matter where I am, or when," the Pharaoh whispered.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

_______________________________________________

"The preparations are set."

"Bring in the Pharaoh."

"Yes sir."

The Pharaoh stalked into the luxurious room, two guards by his side. The High Priest stood by a golden table, the 7 Millennium Items set on it. The hot Egyptian sun shone brightly down on the Items, making them shine brightly in their own eerie radiance. The damp air hung thick and humid, making the scenery blur with heat. The High Priest cleared his throat as the Pharaoh approached the table.

"Your Majesty," the High Priest began. The Pharaoh rose his hand.

"Seth, I think we should go without formalities, this last time," the Pharaoh requested.

"All right, then. We…We should start this then."

The High Priest raised his arms towards the sun, and began to chant a prayer. The Pharaoh sighed as his heart began to pump hard against his chest. For the first time in his life, fear began to instill itself into the Pharaoh. Fear of being locked away forever, fear of not being able to join his family in the after life, fear of leaving the one person he truly loved forever. The High Priest grabbed the Millennium Rod and continued to chant. Soon, a light began to glow from the tip of the rod, shining brightly. 

The Pharaoh's eyes began to feel heavy as pressure began to press against his chest. He leaned against the table for support, shutting his ruby eyes tightly. The pressure grew more as the Pharaoh slowly felt his very soul being ripped apart from his body. The ritual continued, and a cloaked woman approached the Pharaoh, the Millennium Puzzle in her hand. She removed her hood to reveal her tanned face, long, thick black hair, and ocean blue eyes.

"My Pharaoh…please, hold onto this," she whispered. The Pharaoh nodded weakly, his skin growing pale and cold with each passing second. His head pounded in pain, making his vision blur and split uncontrollably. A wave of nausea washed over his as his head throbbed. The High Priest continued with the chanting, the light growing brighter and brighter. The Pharaoh cried out in pain, grasping the Millennium Puzzle with all his might.

"Isis…," the Pharaoh whispered. "Tell my lover…tell him…that I am sorry."

Isis nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I will tell him, my Pharaoh."

The light shone at its brightest, blinding everyone in the room. The Pharaoh's glass shattering cry ran throughout the palace. A soft thud was heard, and the light cleared. Isis shut her eyes and let her tears slip silently down her cheeks as she saw the Pharaoh's lifeless body. Seth turned around, and picked up the Pharaoh, carrying him out of the room.

'His soul is no longer here,' Seth thought sadly. 'This is just his body.'

_______________________________________________

As fast as his legs could carry him, the Pharaoh's lover ran up to the palace. Seth had asked to see him that night, having important information about his lover. Heart pounding strong and tears that were beginning to pool in his amethyst eyes, the Pharaoh's lover continued to run, reaching the palace with an aching heart. He scampered onto the grounds secretly finding a faint light lead to a small room.

Seth sat inside, the Pharaoh's body laying before him. A blanket covered the figure. Seth heard light footsteps approach and stood, ready to inform the Pharaoh's small lover. The boy approached the table, tears filling his wide amethyst eyes, his small hands trembling. Wordlessly, Seth removed the blanket, uncovering the Pharaoh that now lay silent in death. The young boy suppressed a sob as he gently touched the cold skin, now pale and lifeless. He looked at Seth with pleading eyes, wishing to be alone.

Seth, reading the boy's eyes, nodded slightly and walked away, covering himself with his cloak.

The boy shut his eyes, resting his head against the Pharaoh's chest, longing to hear the familiar, strong heartbeat. It was silent inside. The boy sniffed, hugging the body gently, before standing straight and wiping his tears away.

He grabbed the blanket, and covered his lover gently, lovingly. He gazed at the covered figure, his heart breaking.

"Good-bye, Yami," Yugi whispered.

_______________________________________________

Aw!!! That's so sad! *huggles Yugi*

Yami: HANDS OFF! *whacks Difinity with a frying pan*

X_X;;;;;;;;;

Yugi: ^^;

No fair.

Yami: O_O; 

Anyhoo, I'll have the next chapter up in a while, depending on how busy I get, but remember, "Land of Forever" comes first, since so many people will kill me if I don't get that fic done. *runs and hides*

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r!


	2. Sonata, Il mio passato è un puzzle

Oooh, people like this fic!

Yami: Why am I surprised?

Maybe 'cause you don't like my fics?? *beady eyes*

Yami: Not that again…!

Fwee. ^-^

Yami: Kami-sama…

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, just don't.

Dedicated to: Maiden of the Moon

Note: This story contains Yaoi/shonen-ai. Couples include Y/Y, B/R, and S/J. Slight Anzu bashing

_______________________________________________

Everyone within vicinity of the house heard the thuds and screams. How could they not with the sounds echoing? People could probably hear it on the other side of town. It was the same every single night. 'Someone should stop that man,' was the thought on everyone's mind, but no one ever did anything about it. Everyone heard a loud smack, quickly followed by loud insults and curses. Only those with very good ears could hear the soft pleading and whimpering which followed. 

The house grew quiet, and the neighbors let out a collective sigh of relief. The silence was shattered by the sound of broken glass, probably a beer bottle, but it immediately closed in again, becoming almost oppressive. It broke again with the sounds of stomping and a door slamming, followed by a soft muffled whimpering which faded away. 

Another average night in the life of Yugi Mutou.

Blood poured from new wounds as he sat up, the old ones making token protest, threatening to tear. Tear stains were evident even on his badly bruised cheeks. A new one was squeezed out, sliding down towards his swollen bottom lip. His already tired eyes leaked more tears, blurring his vision. The world in front of him blurred in his tears, making him feel so lost and helpless. He blinked in a hopeless attempt to see through salt water, leaving more to run down his cheeks.

Yugi whimpered, his tears slipping softly down his cheeks, soaking into the carpeted floor. Getting up shakily, he wiped his eyes unceremoniously with his sleeve and wobbled into the kitchen. He grabbed a none-too-clean cloth and a bottle of stain remover, then headed back to the living room. He fell to his knees, spraying the carpet area stained with his blood. This was routine. After every beating, Yugi was required to clean up the blood and tears that stained the walls, floor and carpet. He scrubbed against the material, washing away the crimson stain. Once the stains were gone, Yugi got up and dumped the rag into the trashcan. He picked up the broom to sweep up the broken glass. Picking up the pieces, he selected a large, relatively clean piece, still covered in foam from the alcohol, wiped it off and looked into it. A haunted face looked back at him, slightly distorted by the curve of the glass, mottled bruises covering its face, a black eye blossoming. He threw it away and headed for the bathroom.

Once there, he leaned against the sink for support, bowing his head, shakily reaching for the faucet and turning on the water at full blast. He reached in and splashed his aching face with cold water, feeling his tears and blood slide off, swirling together in the sink. Yugi looked up at his poor reflection, hardly daring to believe that was his pain-filled face. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out the familiar First-Aid kit, taking out the disinfectants, bandages and helpful creams. Yugi gently cleaned, treated and dressed his wounds, then put away the kit and walked slowly to his lonely room. 

Yugi didn't even bother to turn on the light, automatically finding his pajamas, slipping out of his school uniform and dressing in the soft cotton pants and shirt, feeling slightly better. He walked towards his closet, opening it and rummaging through the clothes and toys. Ever aware of his surroundings, he was quiet as he pulled out a familiar golden box, cradling it in his arms. He tiptoed cautiously to his desk, collapsed on the chair, setting the precious box down gingerly. Yugi silently opened the lid, taking out a small, golden piece. Admiring a beautifully shaped puzzle piece, he spun it around in his fingers, making it twinkle slightly in the moonlight that poured through the window from the skylight above his desk.

He slowly took out the rest of the pieces, taking the time to marvel at each and every one of them. With a small dream in his heart, Yugi slowly began to put together the puzzle, each little click, giving him a new hope, a new dream. Click after click, Yugi worked on the puzzle, finally stopping when sleep began to claim him. After gently putting the partially completed puzzle in the box, as well as the remaining pieces, he stole back to the closet, hiding the box once again. He pulled the door shut, quietly so as to not wake his father.

Yugi slipped into bed tiredly, almost stiffly, taking care not to disturb his new bruises and cuts. Snuggling under the quilt spread across the mattress, he sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering when he was able to be free from this nightmare, this Hell that he was trapped in. His eyes felt heavy from the tears, both shed and unshed, in his haunted amethyst eyes. The customary silence of night hung thick in the air, almost as thick as his blanket, causing his eyes to droop. He blinked hard, struggling to stay awake, if only for just a bit longer. Through the haze of sleep and pain, Yugi sighed as pictures began to swirl in his mind's eye.

A dark, Egyptian night.

An ancient palace.

The tall green grass.

The full moon.

The hot sun.

Ruby colored eyes.

At that, Yugi stopped and blinked.

Ruby colored eyes?

The image came unbidden. A face appeared of which only those eyes were visible, the rest of the face being shrouded in darkness. The figure stretched out a hand to him, as if he wanted Yugi to take it. That motion pulled at Yugi's heart, as if he were destined to take it. The ancient whispers of the long dead grass, dead except when he was in his dreams, surrounded him. A familiar fragrance began to fill the air. Yugi dreamed of warm, strong arms wrapping around him, holding him close, a frighteningly familiar feeling began to fill him, completing him, making his heart happy. It was because of this Someone. Someone Yugi longed to have by his side. A tear escaped Yugi's nearly closed eyes. It trailed down and soaked into Yugi's pillow, staining it slightly.

Yugi turned in his bed, facing his desk, looking up through the window at the star-filled sky, gazing at the full moon. The moon struck a nerve in his mind, jolting him as if trying to recall a very old memory. It seemed so…familiar. So…normal. As if Yugi had always been gazing up at its silvery face. The light from it shone brightly into the small room. A musical note struck at Yugi's mind. It rang in his ears, yet was silent. It was quietly intense, inciting him to learn the rest of the melody. It seemed he should know it from somewhere. It was a soft note…soothing, mysterious and…beautiful. So very beautiful…

He drifted off to sleep under the watchful gaze of the moon.

From deep inside the closet, the half-completed puzzle shimmered.

_______________________________________________

*~Flashback~*

__

"Come here, Yugi, I want to show you something," the Pharaoh beckoned to his small lover. The timid amethyst eyed boy walked slowly behind the Pharaoh, glancing nervously around the area, half expecting guards to jump out with spears aimed at him. Yami smiled lovingly at the boy, taking his hand in his gently, leading him slowly to an unknown destination. The grass rustled quietly, brushing against Yugi's small legs, tickling them slightly. A giggle escaped his lips, and Yami gazed at him, his ruby eyes, shinning bright. 

The two lovers approached a secluded building, covered in shadows. Yugi's heart beat accelerated in anticipation as the approached the silent building. Yami, on the other hand, was grinning broadly, squeezing Yugi's hand gently as he led the boy into the building, wanting to gather him in his arms and never let go. They walked up the steps, traveling deeper into the mysterious temple. The amethyst eyed boy glanced around nervously, creeping up closer to his strong lover, feeling a cold hand grip at his insides.

Yami suddenly stopped as he reached a pathway being shielded by a curtain. Yugi glanced down and saw faint light peek through the tiny space between the tip of the material and the ground. Yami turned around and placed his hands on both sides of Yugi's face. He stroked Yugi's left cheek with his thumb, running the digit across the soft skin. He leaned in and brushed his lips across Yugi's softly, almost like a whisper from the Egyptian wind. A soft blush spread across the Pharaoh's face, mimicking the one of his small love.

"I want to show you something that I had made," he whispered, his lips hovering above Yugi's slightly. "Just for us," he added, kissing the boy again. Yami pulled away, reaching out and pushing the curtain aside. Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

The curtain revealed a small area, overlooking the entire town below them, making it seem as if they were floating in the sky. There was a large chair, and in front of it, was a lovely, golden harp. The moon shone brightly, making the frame of the lovely instrument gleam radiantly. The delicate strings shimmered in the holy light, resembling harps that were only seen in Heaven. Yami suddenly turned around and scooped Yugi into his arms, hugging him tightly. Yugi was taken back, but soon returned the hug, not being close enough to the taller boy.

"You don't know how much you mean to me," Yami whispered, tightening his grip. "I can't even find the words to tell you."

"I don't want to live without you," Yugi whispered, burying his face in the crook of Yami's neck. 

Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's soft, pliant, syrupy sweet lips. Yugi's eyes fluttered closed, melting into the kiss, leaning in further, heat rushing up to his cheeks. The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing him in closer, deepening the kiss, tasting the sugar sweet lips of his small lover. The shorter of the two wrapped his small arms around the Pharaoh's neck, pressing his lips further and further, making his body feel as if it was on fire from the intensity and passion of the gesture. 

Yami pulled away slowly, red-faced, panting for breath. Yugi was gasping for air, his eyes shut, face bright red from the intense heat. The Pharaoh leaned in, kissing Yugi's closed eyes softly, then trailing feather-light kisses down Yugi's nose, spreading across his cheeks, then fully kissing the boy's mouth again. Yami led Yugi to the chair, motioning to sit with him. The Pharaoh sat first, and Yugi then snuggled between his legs, feeling Yami's strong arms wrap around him.

The two sat in silence, Yami resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder, whispering romantic phrases in the boy's ear. Yugi leaned backwards and shut his eyes, lost in the haze of love that had wrapped around him. He felt the warm arms around him slip away, and he nearly fell backwards. His eyes flung open, only to see Yami sitting on a stool that was positioned beside the harp. Yami's fingers touched the delicate strings, producing a Heavenly melody. Each note hit something inside of Yugi, burning the sweet sound in his memory, leaving an everlasting imprint. Yami continued to play, his eyes shut as he did so. The lovely melody rang throughout the small temple, nearly reaching the towns below.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, moved by Yami's incredible talent as well by the soothing notes. The melody ceased, and only the sounds of the Nile River were audible. Yami looked up, his eyes bright.

"I wrote that for you, love," he said. "I want you to remember that song forever."

~* End Flashback*~

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, hearing the strange note ring in his ears, hitting something deep inside. A strange sadness overwhelmed him, feeling as if something important was missing.A tear escaped from Yugi's tired eyes, sliding softly down his tender cheek. The sound of a door opening startled him, making him jump slightly and quickly hide under the thick quilt. Seconds seemed to last a lifetime as Yugi's heart pounded hard against his chest, feeling as if it would burst and second. The noises ceased, and Yugi relaxed, his heart beat slowly returning to normal. Yugi lay against the soft pillow, listening to the rain that was now pounding against the window.

_______________________________________________

"When do you think that he'll solve the puzzle?"

"Be patient. When the proper time comes, Yugi will solve the puzzle and he'll be saved."

"But he needs rescuing now. He can't go on another day like this. The only time he finds comfort is a night when everyone is sleeping. Does he remember him?"

"I wouldn't count on it. While the Pharaoh's memory may still be somewhat intact, Yugi's was completely erased. After all, he wasn't the one who was sealed in a puzzle for 5,000 years, aibou."

"Aibou…I can remember when all you referred me as was 'you worthless piece of trash'."

A strong pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to a warm, muscular body. Warm breath tickled his cheek.

"I didn't fully understand you at the time. You forgive, me, right?"

A nod.

"Of course."

A pause.

"You're still worried about him, aren't you?"

"Obviously. He's my friend. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. I can't stand to see him colored in bruises and crying in the corner of the lunch area, hoping someone wouldn't see him. Yugi needs him _now_."

"I know. I know."

The taller boy stretched and sleepily kissed the shorter boy's cheek, before walking off to bed.

Ryou Bakura touched the window, watching the rain pour down.

"Yugi…"

_______________________________________________

^__^ Ehehe, for those of you wondering, "Land of Forever" will be updated tomorrow, come hell or high water!

Yami: Betcha 5 bucks she won't do it

Bakura: You're on

Gee, I feel so loved. -_-;

Yami and Bakura: ^^;;

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^_^


	3. Moonlight, Risparmi mi, chiunque siete

Wow! People actually like this!

Yami: I'm just as surprised as you are.

X_X

Yami: Ehehe.

Just for that, I'll have you locked in a room w/Anzu for a week. 

Yami: O_O IIE!!

You're right. That's too cruel a punishment. XD

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, just don't.

Dedicated to: Maiden of the Moon

Note: This story contains Yaoi/shonen-ai. Couples include Y/Y, B/R, and S/J. Slight Anzu bashing

_______________________________________________

The crowd swarmed into the lunch area, the tables rapidly filling up. Tired amethyst eyes slowly scanned the mob of hungry children, searching. Squeezing through the crowd, he tossed apologies over his shoulder at everyone he pushed or was knocked into. Finally spotting a cluster of dirty blond, brown and white, all belonging to his friends. They seemed to be searching for something.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Ryou-kun!" Yugi cried out desperately, hoping he could be heard over the large crowd of students. "M-Matte!" 

Ryou immediately whipped around in the direction of the anxious plea. Through the mob of bodies, he saw distinctive bright amethyst eyes peek through. The chocolate-eyed boy pulled his companions in the direction of his small friend, sighing at the bickering boys that he was dragging along. Ryou and the others approached him, smiles on their faces. Yugi just managed to push his way out, panting for breath. Looking slightly concerned, Ryou stepped forward and offered him a hand.

"Yugi-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?" Ryou asked. Yugi managed to smile as he looked up at his worried friend. If it was tinged with sadness, well, it matched the anguish in Yugi's eyes. He stood up straight, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his body as he straightened his back. He stood still for a moment, remembering the angry bruise that had blossomed there when his father had brutally slammed him against the wall. Ryou said nothing, though he took notice of the small whimper Yugi had let out. A sharp pain sliced at Ryou's heart. It was almost impossible for him to see his best friend suffer like that without wanting to go do something painful to the poor boy's father. Something involving dull knives, rope…maybe some acid… He quickly focused on his friend to distract his mind from the violent turn his mind had taken.

The white-haired boy walked over to Yugi and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The shorter boy looked up and smiled. "Hai. I'm fine, Ryou-kun," Yugi said. "I guess that after squeezing through so many people sort of knocks the wind out of you." Jou and Honda simply laughed, walking over to an empty table on the far side of the lunch court. Yugi walked besides Jou, chattering happily about the new Duel Monsters cards he had just received. Ryou tagged along behind, watching Yugi closely. Almost of its own volition, his hand made its way to his chest, grasping the Sennen Ring that was concealed by his school uniform. Ryou stopped walking and, quickly making excuses, wandered off into the courtyard, looking for a more secluded area. The British boy stopped once he reached the far end of the yard, when the loud voices from the other side had softened to an indistinct murmuring.

He let himself slide down to the ground, his eyes growing blank. His senses began to swirl slightly, his vision leaving him as he slipped into his soul room for a conference with his darker half. The world faded away, and a new picture began to form in front of his eyes. Ryou blinked hard, his vision now unusually focused and clear, scanning the dark room. He shivered slightly, cold air chilling his bones, even freezing his insides. Bakura was always fascinated with the cold, not being very fond of heat. Approaching footsteps could be heard from far down the hallway, a dark figure walking amongst the shadows. Fiercer, dark brown eyes, almost like his own except for the barely controlled insanity in them, emerged from the darkness, a devilish chuckle rippled through the nearly empty hall.

"B-Baku-chan!" Ryou said. Bakura emerged fully, sighing tiredly.

"Ryou, I have told you time and time again; Do NOT call me 'Baku-chan'!" The spirit of the Sennen Ring sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends? I'm sure you're still in school." Ryou smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yes," he said slowly. "But I really needed to talk to you."

"What is your concern?"

Ryou looked at his yami with pleading eyes, his heart grieving. "Bakura, I know we aren't to interfere, but Yugi can't go on like this! He needs him! He needs him _now_!" The sad boy paced around, ringing his hands. "It eats me up inside, _knowing_ that there's someone that will save Yugi from all this misery. I…I just want Yugi to be safe again."

Bakura looked at his aibou with pensive eyes. "But you _know_ that Yugi must first complete the puzzle. You can't help him with that," Bakura warned. "As for his memory, you know the one little fragment of Yugi's past that remains. It's still inside of the boy, but he needs to recall it. Once he does, he will remember the Pharaoh, and he will then be saved."

Ryou sighed. "Hai. I know…," the more innocent of the two whispered. "Demo…"

Bakura stepped forward and pressed his finger to his hikari's lips, effectively silencing him. Ryou looked up, eyes slightly wide, then slowly nodded. "We shall talk later," Bakura said, smirking. "Now go on back." The shorter of the two nodded, not feeling quite satisfied with Bakura's advice. Ryou let himself slip away and then blink, now returned to his normal state. He stood, gently brushing the dirt away from his pants, scanning the area to make sure there weren't any students that had seen him in his state of stillness. A sad feeling dawned on the boy, knowing fully well that it was not his place to tamper with fate.

But Yugi needed saving now. Each day, the abused boy came to school with new bruises that adorned his arms. He was impossibly skinny, and his skin was unbelievably pale. He was tired and weak, and would even sometimes burst into tears for no reason. Yugi's mental state was on the brink of breaking, and his body was battered and bruised. His soul was in no better situation, still tired from a lifelong battle against his father's cruel words. Though he tried to hide it, Yugi seemed to be giving up, both physically and mentally. He had no will left to continue fighting on, no strength left. Yugi needed to be saved. He needed someone to love him, to protect him, and nurture the innocence that blossomed in the boy.

Ryou sighed as he buried his hands deep into his pockets, a frown on his lips. 

_______________________________________________

Yugi sighed as he looked at the partially completely puzzle in his hand. Great sadness overwhelmed him as he looked at it closely. It didn't look right, being separated and incomplete. It needed to be whole, to be put together the right way. Just like his life.

Tears trembled on Yugi's eyelashes, clinging to the tip. The sad boy cradled the puzzle gently, the despair completely overwhelming him. A small tear splashed onto the puzzle, slowly sliding down the side.

"Iie…" Yugi said softly. "I don't…deserve…to complete the puzzle…" Anguish sliced through Yugi's despondent amethyst eyes. Yugi raised the golden puzzle above his head, ready to smash it into small pieces, but stopped when something snapped within his mind, almost the strings of some long forgotten instrument. He shakily brought his hands down, resting them gently on his desk, the half-completed puzzle still in his trembling hands. Yugi's eyes were wide, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Doushite…?" he asked the puzzle, half crying. "Why do I keep remembering parts of a song whenever I hold you!?" The shimmer of the puzzle was the only answer Yugi received. "Just…Just stop it! Do you want to be completed!?" Yugi grabbed the remaining pieces of the puzzle and scattered them all over his desk. With tears staining his newly bruised cheeks, Yugi worked furiously on the puzzle, click after click, each of the pieces sliding perfectly into place. The clock ticked slowly, seconds quickly melting into minutes.

Yugi half gasped when he looked at the nearly completed puzzle in his hands. The pyramid gleamed brightly, the remaining piece missing in the center. With trembling hands, Yugi lifted the last small, golden piece, pressing it gently into the slot. The piece clicked, and Yugi's heart nearly stopped. The puzzle was completed. The small boy smiled tiredly at the pyramid in his hands. Suddenly, the puzzle began to shine brightly, nearly blinding the small boy. Yugi yelped, shutting his eyes, shielding them from the intense white light.

Yugi felt something pull at his heart strongly, overwhelming him, his body to weak and tired to remain awake. The distressed boy fell forward onto his desk, sleep claiming him.

_______________________________________________

"…Bakura…"

"Yes?"

"…How long are we going to let him live like this…?"

"Until he has solved the puzzle, his life shall remain this way…there is nothing we can do for him now…"

Tears brimmed on the edge of Ryou's eyes, yet they remained unshed.

"…Oh…I see…"

Ryou rested his forehead against the cool glass, watching the slow movement of the world at night. The full moon shone brightly, reminding Ryou of the special melody that Bakura had mentioned. It was buried deep within Yugi's mind; it was all he needed was to be reunited with the person who wrote it for him. He would be saved from the daily torment that he was forced to endure, and was helpless to prevent. 

"I want Yugi to be saved," Ryou said stubbornly. "That's why Yugi needs him now." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You speak of this person as if he was Yugi's savior," Bakura mused lightly. His hikari stood.

"In a sense, yes, he is! You told he would save Yugi. Therefore, he _must _be his savior."

Bakura said nothing. He looked out the window, watching the trees rustle swiftly in the harsh, cold wind.

_______________________________________________

"Iie. Onegai…Don't…Onegai…"

The small boy turned in his sleep restlessly, tears forming behind his closed eyes. A shiver of fear climbed up Yugi's spine. Dark light flashed in his mind as he felt as if he were falling deep into an abyss of darkness. No one was there to catch him; no one was there to protect him.

"Someone…please…help me…" Yugi whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks. The scared boy gasped as he felt someone gently wipe his tears away. He reached over and felt a hand stroking his cheek gently. Yugi struggled to open his eyes, tears making it almost impossible to see anything clearly. Though Yugi tried, his tears continued to flood his eyes, and the room remained dark. A sense of fear crawled through Yugi as he searched around for the warm, gentle person beside him.

"Help me…" Yugi pleaded.

"Shh…"

_______________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed~! Please r/r!


	4. Sonata, Aiutar me vivo, o aiutar me mori...

Ne, no update in a while! GOMEN! *bows down*

Yami: yup

Oh shaddap. Ack, I haven't updated since I was busy w/LoF, but here is chapter 3! 

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, just don't.

Dedicated to: Maiden of the Moon

Note: This story contains Yaoi/shonen-ai. Couples include Y/Y, B/R, and S/J. Slight Anzu bashing

"…" is speaking, '…' is thinking

/…/ Ryou to Bakura

//…// Bakura to Ryou

_______________________________________________

"Why won't you help me…?"

"Shh…little one…do not fear. I will not leave you," the gentle voice said softly. Yugi struggled to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't. Panic worked its way through his insides, making him squirm and yelp. Yugi struggled to sit up, too frightened out of his mind to do anything else.

"Help me…I can't open my eyes! I'm scared! Why won't you help me!?" Yugi panicked. His heart pounded hard against his chest, tears forming in his eyes again. Just as he was about to cry out in agony, he was pulled towards something warm. Yugi's eyes flew open as he felt someone wrap their arms around him tightly, pressing his face against the person's chest. Yugi's breath caught in his throat, the panic slowly melting away. The strong-heart beat from the person embracing him calmed him into relaxation. Yugi sniffed, his eyelids growing heavy.

"Go to sleep…," the person whispered. "I will be here to protect you." A smile grew on the dark figure's lips as he felt the young boy cling to him desperately, sending a wave of completion through the dark spirit.

The small boy snuggled closer to the dark figure, at once the strange melody ringing in his mind again. His eyes shot open as the shock began to spread throughout his body. Without a second thought, he began to pull away from the figure's grasp, only to realize that he couldn't. The figure had a strong grip on him and refused to let go.

"Wh-What's that song I keep hearing?" Yugi asked. "Do you know?"

There was silence.

"I…" the figure started. "I do not know."

Yugi blinked and snuggled closer to the figure. A new sense of security washed over the tired boy, enclosing him in it's warmth.

_______________________________________________

"Ne, Yugi! You've completed the puzzle!" Ryou exclaimed the next day at school, chocolate eyes bright. He could've sworn he heard Bakura say, "I told you so" from the Sennen Ring. The amethyst-eyed boy nodded his head vigorously. Yugi smiled brightly, clutching the golden treasure in his small hands, a very pale pink blush touching his left cheek.

"I never thought I would finish it, but yesterday I decided to give it another shot, and it worked!" the small boy chirped. Yet his thoughts were focused on the mysterious figure that had appeared from the puzzle; the dark spirit that had held him throughout the night and protected him from the nightmares that tried to surface in the depths of Yugi's mind. Yugi felt the blush darken at remembering the feeling of having those warm, strong arms wrapped around him tightly.

The small boy blinked as he noticed that Ryou and the others were just staring at him with curious eyes.

"Somethin' wrong, Yug'?" Jou asked, cocking his head to the side. Yugi shook his head and walked on with his friends. 

Ryou kept his eye on his best friend, a small smile on his lips, his mind sighing in relief.

'He's finally finished the puzzle,' he thought. 'Now all that's left is to have him remember'

The chocolate-eyed boy made a mental note to talk to his darker half later, but now realized that had stumbled onto Anzu. The brunette smiled brightly at the group, her eyes shining in fascination at the golden pyramid that hung from Yugi's neck. She bent down and lifted it into her hands to examine it closer. 

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed. "Wow Yugi! This must've been so hard to complete!"

The said boy blushed slightly.

"Yes, but, I'm glad I got to finish it," he replied. Jou grinned widely, slapping Yugi in the back, nearly knocking the wind out of the small boy. Despite the rough gesture, Yugi looked up and smiled at his best friend.

"Anyway, we've got to go. Why don't we all meet up at Burger World after school? Your treat, Anzu?" Jou smirked. Anzu's eyes flashed as her face turned beet red.

"That is not funny Jou!" she exclaimed. "At least I have a-" she stopped herself before anyone could hear her complain about her job. She straightened up. "Fine," she grumbled. Jou laughed along with Honda with Ryou just stood there and snickered. Yugi's smile fell as he realized he needed to go home straight after school, or else he'd really be in trouble with his father.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "But I've got to go straight home after school. I've got-"he paused. "I've got to help my dad with some work around the house." Yugi lied. Jou raised an eyebrow.

"That's another thing I've noticed; why don't we ever go to your house, Yug'?" Jou asked. Yugi's suddenly flashed with grave worry.

"No!" Yugi suddenly blurted out, causing Jou and Anzu to flinch back as if they had been stung. "I mean," the small boy started, eyes filling with tears. "M-My dad doesn't like it when we have company. I-I have to go!" With that, Yugi ran off down the hall, leaving his friends shocked and dumbstruck.

"Yugi! Yugi, wait! What's wrong?" Anzu called out.

"Yug'! What's the matter, bud?" Jou called out. Ryou was about to run after Yugi, when he felt Bakura stop him. 

/Bakura?/ Ryou asked his darker half through their mind link. /Why aren't you letting me go?/

//Leave him be// Bakura said. //Let the Pharaoh care for him.//

_______________________________________________

Yugi trembled violently as he shrunk back against the wall, eyes wide with fright. His father approached him with deadly eyes that were flaring with unbidden anger. Before the small boy could react, his father punched him hard across the face, causing Yugi to fall directly to the ground, mind spinning. Yugi coughed hard, spitting out blood onto the floor. Tears began to slip down his cheeks, mixing together with the deep crimson staining the carpet.

"Get up!" his father bellowed. The small boy struggled to sit up, already exhausted by one single blow. His father kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him completely. Yugi whimpered quietly as his father grabbed him by the neck and flung him across the room. He cried out in pain, blocking his head to prevent him from getting hit as his father threw objects at his son.

The loud crashing sounds caused the puzzle to glow faintly. Yugi continued to have his eyes shut tightly, ignoring everything around him. His heart froze as he heard his father open a near by drawer. It wasn't a mystery as to what his father was taking out. Was he really going to get rid of him once and for all.

Yugi prepared himself for the immense pain that he was sure to receive as he heard his father set his gun.

"This'll be the last time I have to put up with you," he growled. Yugi whimpered as he braced himself.

"Touch him, and I swear you will not live another day."

Yugi's eyes flew open.

_______________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r~! ^_~


	5. Moonlight, Risparmiar me, Amar me

*falls to the ground* GOMEN NASAI!!!!! It's been 3 MONTHS!! I'm sorry!

Yami: You'd better be 

;; shaddap.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, just don't.

Dedicated to: Maiden of the Moon

Note: This story contains shonen-ai. Couples include Y/Y, B/R, and S/J. Slight Anzu bashing

"…" is speaking, '…' is thinking

/…/ Ryou to Bakura 

//…// Bakura to Ryou

_______________________________________________

Silence. 

Time moved unbearably slow as each second ticked by, Yuugi's heart pounding hard against his small chest in anticipation. All he could hear was his own breathing, too terrified to want to listen to anything else. He watched helplessly as his father shot at the mysterious figure, but come to no avail. The dark one simply stood and smirked, hovering over Yuugi protectively.

The small boy shut his eyes, blinded by the brilliant light that had engulfed the room. A loud thump was heard, as the room slowly settled back into dark silence.

Silence.

The silence was too loud, to deafening.

Yuugi opened his eyes to see his father on the ground, twitching. His amethyst eyes grew wide in terror, quickly scanning the area for the mysterious stranger. Yuugi yelped loudly as he felt someone touch his shoulder gently. He turned around to meet eye to eye with a boy that couldn't have been any older than himself. What caught Yuugi's eye, was that they looked exactly the same. Except this boy's eyes were at a more fierce angle, and his eyes glowed of the color of blood. Yet his expression was one of worry and concern, though that wasn't enough to calm the now trembling amethyst-eyed boy.

"Daijabou desu ka*?" the dark one asked softly. Yuugi's tear filled eyes widened as he scooted away from the dark look-a-like. He stood up, hands shaking violently as his voice was caught in his throat. On impulse, he glanced back at his father, who was laying on the ground. The man was twitching fiercely, slight yelps escaping his lips. Yuugi's tear-filled eyes widened again as he stared blankly at his father. What had this stranger done to him.

"Kimi wa…*" Yuugi breathed. "Boku no otousan…shindeiru desu…ka*?" The dark one's eyes widened, but then softened as he continued to stare at the terrified boy. He stepped forward slowly, causing Yuugi to step back. "Kare ga shindeiru desu ka*?" The darker one continued to step forward.

"Yuugi…," he whispered. Yuugi shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Dare ga…kimi desu ka?" Yuugi whispered to the approaching spirit. He stopped, staring deeply into the terrified boy's eyes. A stab of guilt hit his heard hard and deep. Still, being so close to his past love was hard. Yet the small boy before him looked terrified. Deciding it was best to leave him be, Yami disappeared into the puzzle, leaving Yuugi alone to stare openly with wide eyes at the golden treasure. Timidly, he reached out and touched it, his fingers softly running on the smooth surface. Who…Who was this mysterious stranger that appeared from the puzzle? And…why was he so determined to protect Yuugi?

Shakily standing up, Yuugi ran out of his home and went in search of Ryou.

* * *

Yuugi found the white-haired boy sitting alone on a bench in the park. His eyes were soft as he held the Sennen Ring in his hands. Yuugi had never seen such a look in the boy's eyes, and it was obvious something was up. He approached Ryou and cleared his throat slightly, hoping the get Ryou's attention.

//Looks like you've got company// Bakura told his aibou.

/?/ Ryou asked before looking up into Yuugi's amethyst eyes.

"Yuugi!" Ryou exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Seeing the despair in his friend's eyes, Ryou's expression changed to one of worry. "Yuugi, what's wrong?" he asked. Yuugi opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't. Tears filled his eyes as confusion, worry, and fear welled inside his heart. He stepped forward, clutching the Sennen Puzzle in his hands. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Ryou," Yuugi said, his voice quivering. "Wha-Ho-D-Does a spirit live inside of your Sennen Ring?" he asked suddenly. The question caught Ryou completely off guard. He stared at Yuugi, not knowing how to respond.

//Tell him the truth// Bakura advised.

/Should I?/ Ryou questioned his darker half. He could feel Bakura nod.

//It's the only way//

Looking deeply into Yuugi's amethyst eyes, Ryou nodded. Yuugi's eyes widened in fright. He clutched the puzzle tighter in his hands.

"A…A spirit came out of mine…," he whispered. "He…He saved me from my father…He…He hugged me when I had nightmares…" A faint smile appeared on Ryou's lips. Yet a thought passed through Ryou's mind.

'Saved him from his father?' Ryou wondered. Ryou then frowned. "'Saved you from your father?'" he asked. Yuugi's face paled at his faux pas. He stepped back, tears dancing on his lashes as his whole body quivered in fear. Ryou stood up, his eyes filled with regret and great worry. The amethyst eyed boy stepped back, his shoulders trembling.

"Ryou," he breathed. "J-Just stay back!" Ryou looked puzzled. Yuugi searched for a way to explain everything. "M-Mou hitori no boku might hurt you!" Ryou froze.

/Mou hitori no Yuugi?/ Ryou exclaimed. Bakura nodded.

//The Pharaoh//

* * *

Sitting alone in his room that evening, Yuugi touched the Sennen Puzzle timidly, half expecting the other spirit to come out as he had before. Yet, there was nothing. His father was still downstairs, and the small boy had no intention of helping that monster wake up. Besides, the small boy had no idea as to what the spirit had done to his father. He gingerly took off the puzzle, placing it in front of him on the bed. 

"Who," Yuugi asked the puzzle.

He paused.

"…Are you?" Yuugi shut his eyes as he saw the puzzle glow momentarily. He stared around his room, in search of the mysterious spirit, but found no sign of him. The small boy blinked, thinking perhaps that this spirit was merely a fragment of his imagination. Maybe he was just part of a dream.

"I'm not a dream, Yuugi."

Yuugi yelped and whipped around to see Yami sitting beside the bed, his ruby eyes somewhat dull and strangely despondent. The spirit stared deeply into the pools of amethyst. An old familiar feeling of longing tugged at his heart, aching to press his lips against the smaller boy's in a reassuring kiss. But the fear that glowed in Yuugi's eyes stopped him from doing such actions. Instead, he looked down and kept his eyes away from Yuugi's. The small boy looked curiously at the other spirit, his eyes slowly softening. 

Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the spirit's hand. Yami saw this and locked gazes with Yuugi. He, too, reached out to touch the tender hand. To Yuugi's disappointment, as well as Yami's, Yuugi's hand seeped right through the transparent image of the spirit's hand. Yami's ruby eyes took on a sad look. Without realizing it, he noticed that Yuugi leaned in forward and placed his head on Yami's lap. Amazingly, this time, his head didn't pass through, and instead it lay gently on the ancient spirit's lap. With a kind glow in his eyes, Yami reached out and tenderly stroked Yuugi's hair, watching the small boy relax under his touch.

"Will you stay with me…?" Yuugi whispered. Yami froze for a second, before nodding.

"Yes, I will stay with you as long as you want me to," he spoke softly, kindness radiating from his words. Yami felt the small boy nod in his lap.

"Arigatou…," Yuugi yawned. "Mou hitori no…boku…" The small boy had fallen asleep, and Yami watched him rest, tenderly brushing away the bangs from his innocent face. Unable to stop himself, Yami leaned down and gently kissed Yuugi's cheek. His eyes were deep red, glowing with love and longing. The same feelings he had experienced so very long ago.

Yami stared at his transparent hands.

"You are my night sky, Yuugi. I'll always be right beside you…" he whispered.

_______________________________________________

I PROMISE I'll update soon~!! I PROMISE!! Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^^;; *HUGS*

Translations:

*Are you alright?

*You…Is my father dead? Is he dead?

*Who…are you?


	6. Sonata, Sto cadendo nell'amore con voi

A/N: Long time no see, ne? *gets hit with flying pots and pans*

Yuugi: Serves you right!

Itai ;____;

Disclaimer: Why must you besiege this even further? Doshite?? *dies*

Dedicated to: Maiden In the Moon

Note: This story contains shonen-ai. Couples include Y/Y, B/R, and S/J. Slight Anzu bashing

"…" is speaking, '…' is thinking

/…/ Ryou to Bakura and Yuugi to Yami

//…// Bakura to Ryou and Yami to Yuugi

_______________________________________________

Yuugi stirred lightly in his sleep, longing to feel the familiar warmth from the spirit of the puzzle. His amethyst eyes opened sleepily to discover that his lovely guardian was no longer beside him, or stroking his face so tenderly. The small boy sat up straight, glancing down towards the puzzle and wondering if the spirit would be angry if he were to ask him to emerge once more; for Yuugi's sake. He didn't know when exactly he had become so dependent on the spirit, but somehow, having there beside him was all the security he needed to feel completely safe and protected.

However, Yuugi didn't know how to talk to his ancient guardian. He timidly tapped on the puzzle, hoping to receive a response, but found to receive none. He tapped again and frowned, all at once feeling horribly silly and ignorant. 

/I just want to talk to him/ Yuugi thought.

//Are you alright, aibou?// 

Yuugi yelped aloud at the sudden voice that had intruded into his mind. The small boy shook although he knew it was his guardian's strong yet gentle voice calling out to him.

/W-Where are you? Why can I hear your voice in my mind?/ Yuugi asked the spirit.

//We are connected. As long as you have the puzzle, I will be here. I can listen to your thoughts as you can mine, but if you wish, you may keep them hidden from me, as I can from you.// Yami explained. Yuugi nodded, despite the emptiness of the room. //What is it that you desire, aibou?//

Yuugi clutched at the blankets and looked at his hands as he fought down an oncoming blush. /I-I was just wondering if you can come out again and k-keep me c-comp-pany./ Yuugi blinked when he actually felt the spirit grin. The puzzle grew warm and a quick flash of light appeared. Beside him stood Yami, smiling down at his precious little partner.

"Oh!" Yuugi blushed. "I didn't think you'd actually come out…" Yami chuckled despite himself.

"Of course I would, aibou." He spoke with such a tenderness in his voice that it made Yuugi blush even more. "I would never deny you anything." The two sat there in an awkward silence, and Yami noticed that Yuugi's blush would begin to deepen every time the two made eye-contact. 

After a while, Yuugi took a deep breath and looked out his window, the moonlight shining brightly as it pooled into the small room. "You know," he said softly, "Every time you're near me, I seem to hear the strange song in my mind. I don't know what it is, but it's very lovely, and I really like it." Yami smiled kindly at his aibou and scooted closer to him, wanting to wrap his arms around the boy and never let him go.

Of course, this boy had no recollection of their past together, and although that hurt the ancient Pharaoh, he knew that from here, they could create a future; One that had been denied to them 3,000 years ago. And although Yuugi would never remember exactly what they had gone through together, somehow Yami knew that deep within the boy's mind, the love for him was still there, and in these few moments, it seemed, that it was beginning to surface. Still, the Pharaoh knew better than to get his hopes up. After all, it had taken time for the both of them to fall in love in the first place and it only seemed logical that the same thing would happen again.

"Oh? Well, that's nice, aibou. But I think it would be best if you slept now," he whispered. Yuugi gave him a pleading look.

"You don't like talking to me?" Yuugi asked, feeling slightly hurt. Yami's eyes widened and he leaned into his partner, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Of course not! I love y-" Yami stopped himself before he went any further. Yuugi stared at him with a puzzled look in his eyes, wondering what had caused the spirit to suddenly stop. Yami looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed, scolding himself for almost letting the cat out of the bag. It would be too much information for the boy to handle at once to know the enormity of the spirit's feelings. Yuugi timidly reached out and took Yami's hand in his own. The spirit turned around to face him, his cheeks glowing even redder. Yuugi smiled at him kindly, his eyes shining.

Yuugi giggled softly. "You're really cute when you blush, you know," he commented. The shorter boy giggled again when Yami's face turned even redder.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, aibou," Yami mumbled. Yuugi sighed happily as he gazed at his soul partner. He slowly took his hand away from Yami's, frowning when he had to do so. Laying down, Yuugi snuggled comfortably and stared at his partner with half-closed eyes. "Mou hitori no boku?" he mumbled.

"Yes?"

Yuugi yawned. "You'll stay with me forever, won't you?" 

Yami looked at him and blinked. But he slowly gave Yuugi a warm smile. "Of course aibou. I'd never leave you." Yuugi nodded at him and shut his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. The spirit sat there and stared at his aibou for a few moments, contemplating the night. For a brief moment, he could've sworn he saw love shining in Yuugi's eyes. The same, warm, tender look he had seen so many years ago. Could it be possible, that so soon, that same feeling was returning? Yami could only hope that it was.

The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle stood and walked over to Yuugi. Timidly, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuugi's in a ghost-like kiss. 

"I love you, aibou," he whispered before vanishing into the puzzle once more.

* * *

__

A hot wind blew by, the thick lemon grass swaying in the breeze. The moon shone brightly as it's light was broken up slightly by the clouds that hovered in the sky. Faint sounds of the Nile River echoed throughout the desolate land, each splashing sound slowly fading into nothingness. And in the middle of an empty field were two boys standing before each other, staring into one another's eyes. The taller of the two leaned in and kissed the shorter boy hungrily, forcing so much passion into that single gesture.

__

The shorter boy wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pressing his lips further to deepen the kiss and ignite the burning love he felt in his heart. Both pulled away for air yet continued to stare into each other's eyes. The shorter of the two leaned into his lover and pressed his face against his chest. No words were exchanged as the warm wind whispered it's hidden secrets to them both. A tender hand stroked the shorter boy's hair lovingly while the other encircled his waist protectively.

__

"I love you so much," the shorter boy whispered. "You can't imagine what you mean to me." The taller boy lifted his lover's chin and pressed their lips against one another to drown out the boy's words. Somehow, silence was the most beautiful of sounds when two lovers are together. To hear one another's heart racing in their chest and to hear their soft, love-filled sighs is a sound that nothing in nature alone can create. The taller of the two pulled away slowly and held the boy close to his heart. Both stood in the field as the hot, spicy wind whipped around them. The grass swayed, shivering back and forth, making it seem as it if were dancing to some invisible music that lingered in the air.

"And I you," the taller boy replied.

The shorter boy looked deep into his lover's eyes, taking in the dark pools of ruby. His love's look of sheer adoration and his smile; so kind and sweet. His deep voice echoing so strongly in his mind…

Yuugi's eyes flew open as he sat up in his bed, red-faced and panting. He looked down at the Sennen Puzzle and his blush grew even darker. The blushing teenager on the bed shut his eyes and tried to recall his dream. A hot breeze on a summer night…and…swaying grass. But what of him and that boy? That boy who kissed him so passionately…so deeply. He looked just like the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle! Yuugi thought back and recalled the look of adoration on that boy's face, and at once realizing that the spirit had been looking at him the very same way. With the same yearning and the same adoration. 

Could it possibly be that there was something more to the spirit that met the eye? It all seemed plausible. And perhaps the attraction that Yuugi felt to the spirit, both physical and emotional, could that also be connected to the dream? And what of the song he continued to hear? …That too; it seemed so familiar yet so strange. But it made his heart feel warm and secure. The small boy touched the puzzle, feeling so confused and frightened at the same time. Yet for some odd reason, Yuugi wanted the spirit to hold him in his arms, just to see what it was like. If it was as beautiful as it felt in his dream. So warm and strong.

Yuugi blushed again as he lay back down, shutting his amethyst eyes and snuggling against the pillow. He breathed in deeply as he held the puzzle close to his heart. A part of him wanted to forget everything and just pretend it never happened.

But another part wanted to have that dream again.

* * *

GOMEN NASAI for taking SO long to write this! To be perfectly honest, I've lost the inspiration to write it, so I'm just going to have about 2 more chapters before I wrap it up so I can write my newer fics! I'll have chapter 6 of "If You Still Believe" this week, I PROMISE you, along with chapter 3 of "Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate".

Thnx for putting up w/me! ^^;;


End file.
